


Disasterology

by morningmournings



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: M/M, This is during allegiant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningmournings/pseuds/morningmournings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb is grateful for being saved by his sister but the guilt is starting to eat him alive and he finds the worse ways to patch himself up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched the movie and read a part of book one so sorry if the story doesn't make much sense with the book.

Caleb showers late at night when he's sure no one else will disturb him. He pulls off his clothes slowly just in case and keeps an ear out before he's starting the shower. He takes a deep breath as warm water rolls over his shoulders, then down his back. It's a pleasant feeling, but not something he deserves. He reaches his arm out and slowly pushes the knob towards the red 'H' on the wall, making it hotter and hotter until he just can't feel it anymore. 

Caleb does this often. He does it until his back and shoulders are an unhealthy shade of red and finally cuts it off. He always end up crying afterwards and he hates himself for it. He has no reason to cry. Compared to everything Tris has been through, this is just a pathetic scrape. 

He sinks down to his knees and grips his hair, slightly tugging before he hears a noise. The door is pulled open and for some reason he doesn't move. He just stays on his knees until he knows, whoever it is, is right there. 

"Caleb" The voice barely muttered and he's finally grabbing his towel. He quickly wrapped it around his waist before turning to see Four. 

He opens his mouth, not sure of what to say before he's just grabbing his things and starting towards the changing area. Before he could get passed him, Four is gripping his arm and pulling him back. His eyes linger on his shoulders and Caleb is frantically pulling his arm away before he could compose himself. 

"I stayed under too long. The worse part of a wondering mind, I suppose." He's quickly walking towards the changing area and pulling his clothes on. 

He didn't look back at Four when he left, and Four didn't bother asking anything else. 

~ 

 

Caleb was never sure how Peter kept his mind intact. He's done his fair share of bad things and still he walks around like he's the best thing that's ever happened to this place. 

It made Caleb sick. Sick because they had so much in common and yet nothing at all. 

"Haven't seen your sister in a while, stiff." He muttered during dinner one day. He waited for Caleb to respond as he licked chocolate pudding off a spoon. Caleb just shrugged and pushed his meal around his plate. 

"I don't know much about that- whatever she's doing up there..." Caleb muttered and drops his fork before looking at Peter who had his eye brows raised. He continued to drag the spoon around the walls of the bowl, scraping up the last of the pudding before he decided to talk again. 

"Funny. Four doesn't know either if you can believe it. Thought she told him everything. They played the part of the perfect couple well... Not anymore." Peter shoves his tray towards Caleb before he's getting up and going back towards his bunk. 

Caleb isn't sure what he was thinking when he started in the same direction as Peter. He wasn't sure why his feet kept moving when he saw that the bunks were empty and he would be alone with Peter. 

Caleb stands there for a bit, nervously playing with his fingers as he looks up at Peter, waiting to be acknowledged. 

"What?" Peter suddenly snaps.

"I don't know" Again there's silence as Peter sits on his bed, his eyes glaring at Caleb before a smirk is spreading across his face. 

He's got it. Caleb could see it in his eyes. Whatever it is, he knows and he's locked and loaded. So ready to destroy Caleb. 

Before he could say anything Caleb is moving towards him. He doesn't know when he drops to his knees, or when he's looking up at Peter with his hands on the buttons of his jeans, but he's there. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Peter asked, and for the first time he hears something else but confidence in his voice. Fear? Shock? 

"I don't know." Caleb barely whispered as he stared up at him, his hands still on the waist band of his jeans and Peter doesn't push him away. Instead he slightly leans back on his hands, making it easier for him to unbutton his jeans. Then he pulled them down before his lips are around him and Peter's hands find their way to the back of his head.

Caleb wasn't sure what this was. He wasn't sure if this was punishment, or if it's something he wanted, but it felt right. Right in a way he couldn't explain yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Evidence of Peter could be found all over his body. Deep blue finger marks on his hips. Bruises down his sides and hickeys on his collar bones and up his thighs. 

It's been going on for a while now and he's secretly glad to find something that gave him both pain and a sort of pleasure. Pain because to Peter all this was, was a fuck with Tris's brother. Maybe something to bring up later when he needed it the most, but Caleb couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He always went back. 

Caleb stood under the showers again, his arms wrapped around himself as he lets warm water fall over him. These days he always left it on warm instead of turning the knob to 'Hot'. He isn't sure if it's because of Peter, or because he's slowly forgiving himself. He knows he shouldn't. 

He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath before he's leaning his head back, letting the drops beat against his throat. It's almost calming until his next breath is caught in his throat as he hears the doors open and someone walk in. 

"We've got to stop meeting like this." The voice sighs in annoyance, but Caleb doesn't move as the shower behind him turns on. He doesn't glance back no matter how bad he wanted to. He couldn't betray her again. 

"Four... Do you know what's going on with Tris?" Caleb asked the question so quietly and suddenly he's surprised that Four even hears him. 

"If she hasn't told you herself then I won't tell you either..." 

Caleb stays still for a moment before he's finally glancing back. His eyes moved down his back, studying the tattoo before he's turning away. "She won't tell me. I'm sure she's still angry with me." There's a pain suddenly in his throat, the one he usually got when he kept himself from crying. "What do I do?" He asked with a shaky voice as he's finally completely turning around.

Four doesn't look at him, but he sees how his shoulders drop before he's turning off his shower. "I don't know what you should do. What you did was... Awful. You deserve this, Caleb." 

Caleb's eyes widen at his words and he bites his lip hard to keep from crying, but he only manages to break skin as a tear finally escapes. He quickly wipes it away and grabs his towel before Four could say anything else. He makes his way towards the changing room and hides behind the lockers as a few more tears are finding their way down his cheeks. Four was right. He shouldn't be crying about this. He quickly grabs his clothes and starts pulling them on before he's hearing Four walk over and lean against the lockers. 

"She hasn't been talking to me much if that makes you feel better." He says, but it doesn't. Four hasn't done anything wrong. "I haven't seen here in a while either. Always busy with David and stuff." He shrugged as he continued before he's moving closer to Caleb. 

Caleb opens his mouth and quickly shuts it as he pulled his pants on, then started to grab his shirt when he sees the look on Four's face. "She loves you." Caleb muttered as he held the shirt in his hands. He twisted the shirt nervously as his eyes fell down Four's body and he feels so guilty for it. 

"I don't know about that anymore." Four said and sits on the metal seats in between the lockers. He glances up at Caleb as he leans forward, his tattoo in full view as he looks down at his hands. Caleb slowly sat next to him and drops his shirt on his lap. 

"She should. You've helped her through all this. You've-" Caleb stops when his hand finds his way to his back. He knows he should just drop it and leave Four alone, but he wants this. He wants to be near him. "If she's dropping you for this, then it's her mistake..." he says as his fingers trace over the picture on his skin. He's surprised that Four doesn't move for a second before he's suddenly sitting up and gripping his wrist. 

"What the hell are you trying to do here, Caleb?" 

Caleb feels his grip getting tighter and tighter as his glare becomes colder. That should be a sign to run but he's quickly leaning forward, pressing his lips roughly against his. It's the only type of kisses he's ever know. Rough and sloppy, like almost everything that Peter does. 

Caleb's surprised when Four lets go of his wrist, and finally after a few seconds kisses him back. He's a lot more gentle then Peter but there's a sort of recklessness in there and Caleb isn't surprised. Neither of them would care about this. Would care about him. 

The kissing doesn't stop until they're hearing the door, then a snicker. Caleb's hands quickly go for his shirt before he's seeing Peter leaning against the lockers on the other side of the hall. 

"Y'know... At first I thought it was pretty creepy, but maybe they had the right idea when they decided to watch us. It is quite entertaining. Especially you two." He smirked, shaking his head. "Betraying your sister again, Caleb? I wasn't right about you after all. Was I? You're not a selfless stiff." He said before suddenly the smirk is dropping from his face when his gaze turns to Four. "I don't care if your girlfriend isn't giving it out or making special time in her day just for you, but find your own fucking toy." He said before he's pushing himself off the lockers. "I was never good at sharing."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @calebprior for helping me out!

Caleb did his very best to stay away. His days were once again set on a strict schedule, away from Peter and four. He went to sleep late, got up early and went straight to work. He trapped himself inside the small room. his mind set on one thing. Peter was right, he was betraying his sister again. He'd never forgive himself if he continued on, no matter how much he might have liked it. 

He stuck with his plan, and for a while it went well. It was sort of peaceful. All his bruises faded and Peter hardly got in his way. Four was too busy worrying about Tris to even notice him. 

When Caleb finally thought things were falling back into place, it all crumbled apart again. Caleb stood under the shower, his eyes closed as his mind drifted. His thoughts were too loud to notice the door opening and falling shut. 

"Hey... Stiff." The voice was firm, but obviously annoyed. Caleb didn't turn around, not at first. He shut his eyes tightly and swallowed hard before turning his head. 

"I'm taking a shower-" Peter is snickering before he could even finish his sentence. 

"C'mon, stiff. I doubt you care who sees you like this anymore." Peter walks forward as he pulled off his shirt. He stood under the shower right next to Caleb and continued removing the rest of his clothes. 

Caleb kept his eyes on the wall in front of him. Once again he found himself swallowing hard before hearing the shower turn on. It was quiet for a while. A terrible silence that absolutely killed Caleb. He quickly shut off his own shower and grabbed his things, doing his best to escape but he didn't get far. Strong hands gripped his arm and pulled him back, forcing Caleb to look at him. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? I get you avoiding Four- Fuck four, but why me?" 

Caleb opened his mouth, but quickly shut it when he couldn't figure out an answer. Peter's tight grip slowly loosened while his face became softer. It was an odd look on Peter, but it only lasted a second before he's shoving Caleb away. He dropped everything in his hands as he balanced himself again, his eyes suddenly blurry. 

"What do you want from me?!" The words are finding their way pass Caleb's lips without his permission. They were loud and sounded nothing like himself. "What exactly are you mad about? None of this means anything to you! You're fucking fine." He growled, his fists suddenly raised. He wasn't sure what he was planning to do, or when he throws them out to hit Peter. It was all too fast and the anger he's held in until this point made him blind.

Peter quickly grips his arms as soon as they were coming towards him. Caleb wasn't sure why he thought it was good idea to hit someone who trained in Dauntless. Especially Peter. He waited for some kind of pain, but nothing comes, at least not on purpose. Peter's grip tightens and he's sure there will be bruises but then he feels his lips. 

The kiss was hard and sloppy and Peter almost missed entirely. He kissed the corner of Caleb's lips before he's pulling away and giving it another shot. He pulls Caleb against his chest, the kiss becoming deeper as Peter stumbles back against the wall. He dropped Caleb's arms and moved his hands to his waist instead. Caleb gripped his hair, moving their bodies as close as possible as their kiss became more desperate than anything else. Quickly they become a tangled mess. 

It was only when Caleb could no longer breathe that he's pulling away. He took in a few deep breaths and immediately go in for another round before Peter's putting some space between them. 

"As nice as this was..." He muttered, catching his breath as well. "I've got to get something done..." He completely stepped back and gathered all his things.  
"Kinda glad that we got this all sorted out. I was starting to miss my evening blow jobs."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright so far and you guys maybe want more.


End file.
